Sucker Punch to the Pride
by Lizmichi
Summary: Nick is dragged away from the others by a charger. He isn't able take much more of a beating when a woman comes to his rescue. She's sharky and crass and he can't seem to stand her. Still she saved his life and he's stuck with her for a while. Might as well make the best of it and see what he can con off her. Rated for swearing, violence, later smut, and sexual themes.
1. The Meeting

This isn't how Nick wanted to go, being beaten to death by a charger trying to save the fucking kid. He had pushed Ellis out of the path of the raging charger only to put himself in harm's way, god damn the redneck. He was dragged quite a ways from the rest of the group and he couldn't hear gun fire. Fuck. Each time he hit the hard ground he felt himself slipping more. His chest was on fire, any more abuse and he'd be gone.

He kept thinking of all the mistakes he made in his life as a conman. Damn it was a good life, he always had money, a woman whenever he wanted, and no one fucked with him. At least not until this zombie outbreak happened, all he wanted was to con a few more dumb shits before he got the hell out of dodge.

"I'm not going to let you do what dozens of bastards before you couldn't do. If I'm going down you're coming with me asshole."

Nick wheezed moving his shaking right hand down to his sidearm grabbing the cool metal of the butt of the gun and unholstered it aiming it at the chargers head.

"I have not come this fair to die now!"

Nick grunted pulling the trigger killing the charger at point blank range. As it fell he guided it to fall to his side to prevent from being crushed by the damn thing even in death.

"God damn if this isn't my luck. Looks like this gambler is turning in his chips."

Nick laughed some reminiscing on his "adventures", so to speak. He looked around and tried to get up but met a painful reality, his ribs where bushed and his left arm was broken. Nick sighed trying to get up one last time. He bit his lip and got up yelling out in pain then propped himself against a nearby wall. Before he could do anything he looked over hearing a defining roar, the roar of a horde. He couldn't take them alone, but he was going to take out as many as he could. As the first wave ran towards him he raised his gun but before he pulled the trigger a familiar beeping sound attracted the horde away from him. This was then followed by the explosion from the pipe bomb and a series of gunshots.

Nick looked around expecting to see Ellis, Coach, and Rochelle but no such sight came instead another set of gun fire finished off the last of the horde. Nick was barely able to hold himself up when he felt soft hands on him, the hands of a woman.

"Wait, did you just save me? God I think I'd rather have the kid save my ass."

Nick scoffed but the women didn't react, she just examined his wounds taking want seemed to Nick as mental notes. She took his left arm in her hands softly assessing the break.

"You should be fine with some major rest and a med kit. I have some supplies back at my safe house. We should get moving, that noise is sure to attract more…."

The woman spoke with a soft yet firm voice but Nick just cut her off before she could finish.

"Look princess thanks for helping me but I think I know what's best for number one."

Nick smirked trying to get a rise out of the women. Her face was dirty but he could see hints of once milky white skin in the gray of the muck. With eyes like his, gray but with more of a hint of blue and her reddish brown hair complemented them. Her figure was curvy with some bulk. He admitted to himself that before this zombie shit he would be trying to have sex with her but he only felt like throwing jabs at this mystery woman.

"Yes insult the woman that just saved your ass, good idea. I could have left you but something about a pathetic looking man in a cheap suit made me feel bad for you. Now shut the hell up or I'll leave you. Let's make one thing clear once I get you healed up I'm going my own way. Where you go is your prerogative but you're not coming with me. You try and I will throw boomer bile on you and let the infected have their way."

She simply remained stoic as she looked at him.

"Please this suit is not cheap, it's worth more than your ass on a corner in Vegas on a Friday."

Nick scoffed getting defensive.

"I have a strong policy about not pistol whipping the injured but for you I might make an exception. After you're done being a prick you can follow me to the safe house or stand there like a zombie buffet, it's up to you jack ass. I don't give a shit, more supplies for me."

The woman said then walked off.

Nick was beside himself. He had never been treated like that and he wasn't going to let that go but she did save his life so he owed her that much.

"So cupcake what's your name or would you rather I call you bitch princess? By the way I'm Nick, trust me I don't plan on staying with you longer then I need to."

Nick said limping along behind her. He kept thinking about their conversation, not only did she take his shit but she threw it back at him with no problem.

"I'm Alice and I'm just like you, trying to survive this shit hole." She said then stopped and sighed. "Here let me help you. You're slowing me down and I don't want to die for you."

She slung his unbroken arm over her shoulder and helped him walk.

"Do you smoke Nick?"

She pulled out a pack of cigarettes as she asked. The cigarettes just so happened to be the brand he preferred before the infection.

"Just give me the damn cigarette, I could use one after this. Also I can walk on my own. I don't need you mothering me."

Nick pushed her off then tried to reach for the pack but Alice softly brushed his hand away. She pulled one out of the pack for him then lit it and passed it over, she then pulled out on for herself repeating the process.

"Thanks but I can still do things on my own."

He still took the cigarette with a low grunt and put it between his lips.

"Oh I'm sure you can big boy. With the fucked up arm and loss of blood, let's see you survive in that shape."

She laughed taking a drag then blew it out away from them. She laughed to herself in a way that annoyed Nick. Who was this woman to talk to him like that? It was silent while they walked a trail of smoke behind them. Alice still had that damn smirk on her face and Nick had enough.

"You're not a people person are you or are you really that much of a bitch on the inside."

Nick smirked blowing smoke out of his nose. Alice just kept walking and didn't look back.

"Oh I can work with people; I'm just looking out for myself, like you seem to be. I'm trying to get to DC and I have no time to let others slow me down."

She said arriving at the safe house. She opened the door then looked back at him.

"You coming in or would you rather sit outside?"

Nick did as he was asked and walked in.

"Why are you heading to DC of all places? It's overrun with infected or do you just have a death wish I should know about."

Nick sat down in an old looking chair and sighed feeling some comfort.

"I have people to save, people that I pulled into this mess and only I can pull them out."

She pulled the heavy metal door shut and bared it. Why the hell would a woman that looks out for only herself be risking her life for others in DC? Nick was starting to feel dizzy and Alice's logic was not helping.

Alice walked up a set of stairs as he was thinking and came back down with some pills, a med kit and a few other things he couldn't see. She handed him a bottle of water that had clearly been refilled but the water looked clean then gave him a dose of pain killers.

"This should help with the pain. Now I need to patch you up."

She said softly gently taking of his suit jacket then unbuttoned his shirt removing it to get a better view of the wounds.

"It looks like you have a few cracked ribs on your right side, nothing that won't fix itself with enough time. Your arm is a mess but I can splint that and cast it. You should be fine in a month and a half. The break in your arm while painful is minor and the ribs on your right side are cracked. You got lucky but I need to stop this bleeding first."

She seemed to be talking to herself as she took out some gauze and put presser on his neck then when the bleeding stop she disinfected it and bandaged it. She repeated the process with all of his gashes then started on his arm. Nick expected it to be a quick and piss poor job but as he watched her she seemed to know what she was doing. After some time she stopped and looked at him.

"Take four pills every four hours for the pain and when you sleep make sure it's on your right, it seems crazy but you'll be able to take the deep breaths you need to. Make sure you take some deep breaths once an hour. As much as I hate to do this I can't leave you so we're going to stay here till you heal up. Damn the Hippocratic Oath. Anyway your bed is upstairs, the first door on the right. I'll be down here should you need me pretty boy."

She sighed sitting down.

"Wait, you're a doctor? If that's not the most ironic things I've ever heard I don't know what is."

Nick laughed some noticing Alice rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a doctor, though for a long time I was going to become one. I'm actually a biochemical engineer."

Alice sighed starting to nod off. Nick noticed that and decided to go to bed and figure out what to do later. He was feeling better but each step up the stairs feel like a workout. He got to the top and looked around, it was small but he could tell it was in good shape, well as good as it could be. He opened the first door on the right and walked in seeing a room with a big bed and some old but usable blankets. He took off his shoes and carefully got on the bed and laid down on his right side. Much to his surprise she was right, he could breathe better.

"Damn this woman might be of use to me but I don't want to stay here too long."

He thought out loud starting to nod off. He did not want to be with this woman for more than a week if he could help it. He wanted to get back to the others and be on his way. Still spending time with someone with medical knowledge would be a good idea; he might be able to con some supplies off her. Nick fell asleep with his thoughts hearing the sounds of the infected outside growling and hissing and soon he was dreaming.


	2. The Window

Nick woke up early in the morning blinking his eyes. I couldn't fully see what was around him and he had hoped he was just sleeping in a safe house with the others and that Alice was a dream but his hopes were dashed when he felt searing pain in his arm and his side.

"Shit, where are those pain pills the bitch gave me?"

Nick mumbled to himself feeling around in the dark for pills. His hands met the smooth plastic and he quickly unscrewed the top shaking out 4 pills and chased them with water. He slumped back on his side and cursed.

"God damn this place. Everything was just fine before the zombies."

Nick tried to drift back to sleep but the crying of a witch outside made it an impossible task. After about twenty minutes he gave up. He gingerly lifted himself up just enough to swing his legs over the edge of the bed and cradled his hurt him into his chest spotting his shoes.

It was easy to take off his shoes last night but putting them on seemed like a daunting task. After some struggling he managed and hopped down stairs. Alice was wide awake watching out the barred window of the door a rifle at her side. She seemed to not blink or even move as she kept watch. Nick wondered if she died. He didn't notice before but Alice was wearing a pair of worn blue jeans and a blood stained green T-shirt covered by a black zip up hoody that was zipped up half way.

"Yes Nick how can I help you? It's a bit early for your beauty sleep to be over."

She was already at it with her banter. Does she wake up like that or does she slowly become snarky? The world will never know and Nick didn't care to know.

"It's kind of hard to sleep with a witch outside the window. I'm sure she's your mother, she sounds like you after all. I can see the resemblance in your eyes too."

Nick scoffs and takes a set a crossed from her. Alice didn't say anything; she only looked outside the window. Nick also looked outside seeing the infected wandering around. A hunter seemed to be gnawing on a leg while the others moaned and shuffled around. After sometime Alice broke the silence, Nick could sense so hurt in her voice but he ignored it. About time she shows some emotion.

"Are you hungry pretty boy or is your razor wit keeping you full of shit?"

Before Nick could say anything Alice got up and headed to the other side of the room into the darkness. Before too long she turned on what seemed to be a kerosene lamp.

"You have oil and food?"

"No oil. The lamp is running off of a small solar generator I found it a while ago. It's only good for a few things at once but it's good enough for now."

Nick was a little impressed that she found that, it barely made any nose and she could carry it with her like a med kit. He watched her walk over to the cuboids and open them reveling canned goods, and dry goods. She pulled out some things from the cuboids. Nick was happy just watching her work not feeling like helping at all. After a half an hour she turned off the generator and came back with two steaming bowls.

"Red beans and rice. It's not much but it's hot. Funny we're in the south too."

He took the food and looked at it. He was getting tired of beans but it was better than not having food. He dug in without complaining and was surprised to find it tasted good, bland but good. He looked up from his bowl and noticed Alice was back to looking outside. What the hell was she looking for? Nick didn't question it as they both ate.

Silence fell over the two of the again. Alice took the dishes and washed them up in the dark with a flash light then sat back down. Her eyes went back to the outside. This was starting to annoy Nick.

"What the fuck is up with you and staring outside? You may be a bitch but you're looks can't kill princess."

Alice looked over at him blankly scoffed. It seemed like he just offended her by asking or it was some king of personal reason.

"Because I have to. I have to watch my back at all times, even more so when I'm safe. This virus isn't going to give in because I do"

Nick was even more confused at this point and cut her off.

"Ok how can you worry about the Green Flu when you're clearly one of the lucky women to be immune to it? I don't get you at all Alice. You're ether crazy or paranoid, shit I'm willing to bet it's both. "

Alice didn't respond, which made Nick happy, instead she seemed to stew. He liked the quiet and the more she talked the more he became confused. Alice's face seemed to twist and she started yelling.

"God could you be anymore self-centered and cynical? I mean shit I save your life and you treat me like this. I have my reasons for what I do and I don't need a god damn punk ass bitch to mock me for it. I've been thought enough Nick."

Nick was stunned at her outburst, before she would have just thrown it right back at him but it seems he hit a nerve. He started to feel a bit bad

"Oh yes my mother became a damn witch, I watched her kill her neighbor who got too close and I gunned her down. Thanks for bringing out my depressing life and parading it around like it's a fucking joke. So yea I might be crazy but it's kept me alive and I've done it by myself. Something your candy ass couldn't do. "

Alice's face was crimson at this point and the infected where clawing at the door attracted to her yelling. Fingers of the infected danced in the space between then as they reached past the window. Nick just huffed the facts hitting him in the face like a brick, he was being a dick. More so he was, as much as he hated to admit it, wrong.

"Whoo shit I'm sorry Alice. I.. wouldn't of said anything if I knew. That's shitty."

Nick was starting to see where she was coming from; she had no one. She was more like him then he thought and cared to admit. Forging through hard times alone, yea he knew that feeling all too well. He was starting to respect and even kind of like her.

"It takes a tough as nails bitch to stand up to me like that and not back down. I admire that."

Alice seemed to calm down but there was still red in her cheeks. She got up to find some gaze and change his bandages.

"Just don't do it again or I will feed you to a hunter. Apology accepted asshole. Now lets fix you up. The gaze are bleeding thought."

Nick watched her as she took off the gaze. His wounds looked red still but they didn't hurt nearly as much as before. She repeated the process of disinfecting and covering the wounds. He started to noticed how careful she was. Alice was humming to herself shooting a glair at him every so often, which just made him laugh some. After she was done she got back in her chair and fell asleep. Nick took decided sleep would be a good idea and nodded off.


	3. The Chance

A month and a half later

Nick's arm and side was starting to feel better. He could walk around unaided and the pain was gone. After Alice snapped at Nick, granted he had it coming, he found himself starting to like her. He even was starting to open up a little to her, but only a little. There was still the back and forth banter between them but it had become a game more than hostile words. They were sitting in their respective chairs telling stories about their fights with the infected and their past.

"So when we got to Kiddie Land next thing I know Ellis it yelling 'holy shit guys Kiddie Land.' I swear he was going to alert a horde."

Alice seemed shocked and amused at the story and started laughing. It seemed to Nick that she had never heard of someone like that, hell Nick was still surprised at Ellis's actions sometimes.

"Wow really and he's 23 years old? Holy shit how did you not shoot him?"

"Nah I wanted to but he's too good with a gun so it would be a waste."

Alice got up from her chair and started to pack up some things. She reached for cans and bottles of water packing them in a dark green military bag that had the last name of Meirra stitched on the it.

"Hey I think we should head out today. Get you back to your group and I'll be on my way. I could leave you to find them on your own if you want. I'd rather you go with the later anyway."

"Yea like you could do anything without me princess."

"Ok and who saved your ass? I think it was me."

Nick just ignored her with a laugh.

"Yea you got lucky honey. Besides you like having me around."

Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed. Nick was starting to like her little ticks. Like how she rolled her eyes when he was snarky and her sense of humor. He was far from having any romantic feelings for her, he thought she'd kill him for even trying. Besides the least amount of attachment he had for her the easier it would be to con her. She was starting to get comfortable with him and that's just what he wanted.

"Oh yes someone to eat my food and give me shit. Just want I always wanted. How kind of you Nick."

"I try Ally. After all what would you do without me. You'd be lost and bored out of your bitchy mind."

Nick got up and started packing before Alice could say anything. He didn't care what she thought, he was going to help even if she didn't want it. Besides the more he helped the more things he might be able to get off her. Seeming nice and his charm was the key to his success with women.

"Hey be careful with that. I'm not an electrical engineer so if you break it I can't fix it."

Alice walked over and tried to take the generator from him but Nick just pushed her away with his shoulder.

"No I've got this. I don't need your help packing this. I'm not a damn kid."

Alice didn't seem happy at his reaction but she walked off letting Nick do as he wanted as she shook her head.

"Whatever. If you break it I'm kicking your ass."

Alice went back to packing humming to herself. Nick smirked looking back at her as he moved some supplies and heard a small clap sound on the ground. He looked at his feet and found a CEDA ID card with a picture of Alice.

"Alison Meirra, head of experimental research. What is a CEDA department head doing by herself?"

Nick thought out loud but not loud enough for Alice to hear. He pocketed it deciding it would be useful later. Seems her story of being a government scientist was true so far.

"So where was your group heading before you where attacked? That might help us find them. Being one gun down I'm sure they have had some trouble get too far."

Alice broke Nick's train of thought and he blinked then looked back at her.

"What oh umm we were heading to New Orleans. If I remember correctly we were heading to a pier five miles out from here."

Alice stopped and thought then looked at a map and pointed her finger at a point.

"It's right there. It's the only pier that's about five miles from here. We should make it in a day or so but they might of left without you."

Nick shook his head in disagreement with Alice.

"No they won't leave me unless they're sure I'm dead. Ellis won't let them anyway that crazy son of a bitch. He's like a damn kid."

"Ok if you say so but if we don't find them in a week you're on your own."

"If you're going to leave me on my own you might as well make sure I can survive. After all you have the Hippocratic Oath as a personal moral compass. Do no harm."

Nick watched Alice struggle internally with herself which Nick found a little amusing. He knew he had found her weakness, putting others in harm's way, and he was exploiting it.

"Fine I'll give you some supplies, and ammo but that's it. You can get you're pretty boy ass on your way with that."

"Come on that's what I had before you saved me. I almost died."

"Ok I'll give you a medkit and a gun but I'm not giving you more Nick. I have a long way to go and there always seems to be medkits, pills and guns right when you need it. It's weird."

Nick decided to back off for now. He already got her to give him more than he was going to get at first. As tough as she seemed to be everyone has a weakness, even Nick, he was just better at hiding it. Luckily for him he could also tell Alice was flirting with him. He'd have to play on that later.

After Nick and Alice finished packing everything up Alice equipped herself with a Glock and a P220 Pistol as her side arm and an auto shotgun with the supplies on her back Nick followed suit save for instead of the shotgun he went for an assault rifle.

"Ready to go pretty boy?"

"Only if you are princess."

Alice smirked then opened the door. It was light out and the infected spotted them quickly and swarmed. Nick pulled out his side arm and gunned down the infected in front of him as Alice gunned down the ones on his side. She was a good shot and held her ground. Alice saw a boomer and shot it before it got too close to them.

"I hate those sons a bitches."

"God I know they get shit all over my suit. It's not easy to get bile out of a suit. Blood however is easy... Don't ask me how I know that."

Alice seemed amused and pushed forward into the street throwing a pipe bomb to give themselves a clearing to run.

"Let's go Nick, we need to head west."

Alice started running west and Nick followed. The pipe bomb beeped and a few seconds later exploded. The back street was clear of infect, or as best as Nick could tell, Alice has stepped forward cautiously looking on top of buildings and around corners.

"This doesn't seem like a good idea Alice. There could be smokers and hunters hiding all over this place."

"Do you always find fault in others or am I just that special?"

"No I'm this charming with everyone. You're not that lucky sweetie."

Nick smirked then watched a smoker attacked Alice wrapping its tongue around her and started to pull her up by the neck and shoulders. Alice wasn't able to speak as her face turned a deep red. Nick drew his weapon, fired and freed Alice. She owed him now. Alice fell to the ground coughing and wheezing as she unwrapped the tongue from around her.

"Thanks Nick really."

"Anything for you princess. I told you it was a bad idea by the way."

"Yea, yea, let's just head out."

Alice picked up her weapons she dropped when she was attacked. She wiped the infected blood off of her and proceeded forward.

After they set out they seemed to face swarms of infected and special infected each day. Alice and Nick were able to take care of them but it was starting to become too much for them after a few days. Alice was able to find one safe house after the next. In the newest safe house they both looked worse for wear and panted. They just barely out ran a tank and Alice was attacked by a hunter. Nick was helping her bandage herself up and stop the bleeding.

"Fuck first you get beat up now I do. Damn nothing is broken but the wounds are deep."

"Ally just sit back and let me. Doctor Nick's got you."

Alice panted as Nick cleaned out her gashes and feed her a dose of pain pills. Nick saw this as a chance to charm her even more.

"As much of a pain in the ass as you are you're not bad with a gun and you're beautiful as well. I hate seeing you hurt like this."

Nick smirked some tending to a gash on her hand and softly traced it with a finger which caused Alice to shiver.

"Nick come on.. you.. don't mean that."

Alice was blushing a deep red as Nick turned on the charm even more. He washed a wound on her cheek then planted a soft kiss on her lips feeling the heat of her cheek worsen. Alice wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss but she seemed nervous and unsure and broke the kiss.

"Nick.. I."

Nick put a finger to her lips and smiled. The smile was fake but he was still getting what he wanted from her. He leaned in for another kiss feeling her fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arms around her. He had her right where he wanted her and he wasn't going to let her go until he got everything he wanted.


	4. The Dream

After Nick had kissed Alice it had become quiet in the safe house as Nick bandaged her wounds. It seemed she was deep in thought and Nick was acting like nothing had happened to get her to go to him to seal the deal.

"Ok that should be it princess. I'll change the bandages in a few hours. You should lay down and rest for the time being. I'll keep watch."

Nick was starting to turn away when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked back and saw Alice was softly holding on to his arm and looked up at him. She had something on her mind.

"Hey pretty boy you could just lay with me. The door is secure and I might bleed though the bandages. I don't have the strength right now to be able to take care of myself and if anything happens to me you're fucked."

Nick had a hard time trying not to smirk. He had her on the hook, now it was time to reel her in. She was showing her soft caring side and for someone that lives off of helping others that was perfect for Nick to exploit.

"Oh and why would I want to do that? You assume I'd even want to touch you. You could get blood all over my suit."

"I have my reasons for thinking you might enjoy it. Besides you yourself said you know how to get blood out of a suit."

Alice stood up and got close to him and give him a soft kiss then walked to a room down the hall, opening the door and kept it open just a crack. It was a bit pathetic how easy it was. He didn't hate the women he did like her just not in the way he was showing. She was just a target and he was just a conman. It would never be more than that hopefully.

Nick waited for a few minutes to make it seem like he was hesitating to jump forward into something more serious with her. If he went too soon she might be suspicious or think he just wanted sex, both were not good for Nick. Nick walked down the hall and waited for a few moments again making it seem like he was hesitating then walked in with a soft smile.

"Took you long enough Nick. I was starting to think you were scared."

Nick scoffed and walked over sitting on the edge of the bed taking off him shoes setting them next to hers. He crawled into bed right behind her and softly pulled her into his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I've only known you for a short amount of time princess but I feel like I've known you for so much longer than that."

Nick rubbed her shoulder softly and kissed her cheek. Alice sighed softly cuddling into him more and smiled. She was beautiful to Nick and being close to her was nice. He did miss being with a women like this but after he was done with her he'd be fine for a while.

"Hmm you know I still think you're a bit of an ass but I guess that's put of your charm."

Alice was starting to nod off and she turned to face his chest. Nick ran his fingers through her brown hair and lifted her chin planting a kiss on her lips. She kissed back sighing wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck.

"Why don't you just come with me Nick?"

"Hmmm my group needs me too. You could always come with me. A woman like you doesn't need to be alone."

Alice looked up at him half asleep and shook her head.

"You know I can't. I have something I need to do. But I will miss you Nick."

Alice drifted off in Nick's arms. After a few more days of this she'd be his little puppet. He wasn't sure if he just wanted to rob her blind or convince her to come with him. The choice wasn't as clear cut as it use to be with him. Was she conning him too? Nick pushed that thought out of his head. She wasn't that type of person but he was worried about his desire for her to go with him. That was something he'd have to keep an eye on.

As Nick started drifting off himself the infected were moaning outside. He could hear a smoker coughing and the tank they out ran growling and smashing at the ground. The arm of an infected was reaching through the window growling as Nick fell asleep not realizing he pulled Alice closer to him.

In his sleep he had a dream about Ellis, Rochelle and Coach. They were running from the charger that tried to kill him blood all over its overalls, somehow Nick knew it was his blood. Ellis turned around and shot a few rounds into the monster but before he could run he was jumped by a hunter.

Rochelle was out of ammo and only had a baseball bat. She ran to Ellis trying to save him but was smashed to the ground by the charger. Coach shot the hunter off of Ellis but didn't see the witch next to him. The shots from his gun startled the witch as she ripped into him.

Then out of the blue Alice showed up with her shot gun, she killed the charger and the witch then helped all three of them up. She was in a white dress and on her back there was wing tattoos. He hair was also blond. She smiled softly then a tank threw a boulder crushing her. In Nick's mind that was slightly disturbing him seeing her die. Why did she look like that anyway? He hair looked like it was glowing on her head and the tattoo seemed to flutter and flow like real wings. Maybe it was his hormones talking, it had been a while since he had sex so it could be that. It didn't seem to fit thought. If it was just sex then why feel like that over a dream where Alice dies? Nick just kept telling himself it was sexual no matter how many times the rest of him disagreed. After a bit Nick fell into a deeper sleep.


	5. The Stupor

Nick woke up finding a still asleep Alice and that she was pressed very close to his chest, like how he use to hold his ex wife before she became a back stabbing bitch. Nick, without waking Alice up, pushed her away from him slightly and got up. He spent some time examining her wounds. It seemed that during the night she bleed through her bandages. He noticed that some of her blood was on the cuffs of his suit. He cursed quietly.

"Shit. She got blood on my damn suit. Well it's not like I don't have worse stains. Let's see if I can find any cold water and hydrogen peroxide."

He got up and looked around the safe house bathroom and found a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. After that he checked the faucet and discovered it was running, no warm water but it was cold enough. He removed his suit jacket and ran it under the cold water rising out the blood. Crimson colored water swirled around the drain and the blood became lighter on the fabric.

"Always works like a charm."

He smirked satisfied with the current result and was about to unscrew the top off of the peroxide when he felt arms wrap around him.

"You shouldn't be up Ally. You bleed through your bandages and I was hoping you'd sleep in a little bit longer."

Alice didn't seem to care and her noticed the bandages around her arms where fresh. He figured she changed them herself and stopped the bleeding.

"I already took care of it. I notice I got some blood on your cheap suit. Sorry about that."

Nick just shrugged not really as upset about it as he expected. She couldn't help if she was still bleeding, she also needed rest.

"Honestly it's fine. I've dealt with this kind of thing before. Blood, brains, spinal fluid, again don't ask how I know that."

"You know one day you might have to tell me."

"Yea not if you still plan on heading out to DC after we find my group. You'll be dead in a few days. I'm not thrilled about that idea."

"Nick look ok you can come with me if you so wish but nothing can dissuade me from this. I have a job to do damn it, I have a wrong I need to make right."

The idea of her death lurched back to the front of his mind and he still didn't like it, he disliked even more how the thought made him feel. No, he couldn't be developing feelings, that couldn't happen to him. He started to get lost in his thoughts.

"_Nick get it back together, she's just a target. Don't let this women get into your head. It's just sex, have sex with her, con her then get the hell out of her life. You've done it before so what makes her so different? Nothing now just get on with it._"

"Hey pretty boy are you listening to me?"

Nick snapped out of his train of thought and looked back at her the peroxide still in his hands shaking some.

"What. Yes I was listening to you. so demanding and bitchy. Just what I expected from you."

Alice smiled as Nick poured the peroxide over the blood watching it bubble and sizzle out the blood. After he was satisfied with the result her rinsed the jacket then hung it to dry.

"Hey Nick I'm not an idiot. I know what you're up to and it's pissing me off."

Shit, she found him out somehow but Nick didn't show this distress externally. How could she have figured him out already? For him to save face he'd have to come up with a lie to cover his con.

"You're trying to keep me with you. Nick I promise I know what I'm doing and this is something worthwhile, I owe it to my mother."

That was a close one but he felt another weight fall on his shoulders. He became more worried for her safety and was now having something strongly tell him to persuade her to come with him.

"Alice you're mother would want you to live on don't you think? I don't know that's just me being logical. A crazy idea I know. You can't help her now but you can make things better for you."

Alice remained silent, Nick didn't like that. He felt compelled to know why she had to leave and what she was so willing to die for, he was still convinced it was for her mother no matter what she said.

"You wouldn't understand Nick and I don't feel like getting into it. I'm heading back to bed."

Alice walked away before Nick could retort. He just stood there with his head spinning. He needed a drink and he seemed to remember finding a respectable amount of booze in the safe house when he was looking around, surprisingly no other survivors had taken it with them. You could always find supplies in a safe house oddly enough.

After he was done in the bathroom he found an unopened bottle of rum, not a brand he would normally drink but with the outbreak he couldn't afforded to be picky and he felt like he needed it. Maybe it would help him discover why he's so off his game with Alice. He cracked open the bottle and took a swig. It went down rough and felt like fire in his throat but it was good enough.

"God this is shit but it's better than nothing. Cheers Nick you crazy son of a bitch."

He collapsed in an old beat up arm chair and coughed as dust wafted up from the cushion invading his lungs and throat. He took another swig still not enjoying the rum but was starting to feel better and drunk.

"Damn that women getting into my head and making me feel things that get in the way. Why can't it be as simple as it should be? He hips, her eyes, her ass fuck I can't stop thinking about them. I had a good life before all of this shit happened and I didn't have these damn issues conning a beautiful women."

Nick was subconsciously keeping his voice down as to not alert Alice and lead to an unpleasant event. His mind was swirling with thoughts of Alice in his arms during sex, sleep and in general. He had become even more upset at the idea of her being hurt and felt a well of hate in the gut for the hunter that attacked her even if it was dead. It was happening, the thing he feared the most. He was developing strong feelings for her and the booze was only making it worse but he kept drinking and it was starting get the better of him.

"This is god damn great. I can't do this to her, I can't fake feelings for her because you can't fake what you really feel. God maybe I should just stay with her and go into hell."

Nick decided it would be a good idea to storm into her room and clam her as his own. He still had the bottle in hand when he opened the door and Alice looked up at him startled as the smell of alcohol filled the room.

"What the hell Nick. I told you I was sleeping. Wait, is that a bottle of alcohol in your hand? Shit you're drunk."

"You're damn right I'm drunk. You drove me to this. Filling my head with shit that hasn't been there in years. It was meant to be easy Ally but no you had to be you and make me actually have feeling for you. How can I con a women that I have an attachment to? You god damn can't."

Alice just sat there stunned at Nick's drunk confession but in the end she didn't seem surprised she also didn't seem that angry. Nick just stood there and took another drink as Alice got up and took the bottle from him.

"You need to sleep this off Nick then we'll need to talk about this later."

She was about to turn from him but Nick grabbed her roughly and held her tightly pressing his lips to hers rubbing his hands up and down her sides. Alice just pushed him off but found herself back in his arms. She didn't fight him at that point.

"I can't do this to you Alice. You've hit my weakness without even knowing it. I want to protect you as you have protected me."

Alice remained silent and lead him to the bed guiding him to lay down as he still held on to her. He knew that when he sobered up he was going to regret all of this but he didn't care. The fact was if he kept trying to con her he'd end up in a worse place then drunk with the women he cared deeply about in his arms. He passed out in a drunk stupor still clinging to Alice.


	6. The Confession

Nick woke up alone in the bed with a raging headache. He didn't remember going to bed at all last night or even what happened after he started to drink, but he had a feeling it was something that would not be pleasant for him. He found a half empty bottle of rum next to the bed on Alice's side.

"Shit what happened last night? I just remember drinking to relieve stress; after that it's a blur."

He held his head about to get up as Alice walked in seeming a bit angry.

"Looks like you're up pretty boy."

Her voice was harsh, not like her normal banter. She was clearly angry about something. She threw a bottle of pills at his head and walked off. Shit what did he do last night? Nick rubbed the spot where the bottle hit and sighed opening the bottle. After the pills kicked in Nick got up and looked for Alice; she was sitting in the same chair he was drinking in last night waiting for him.

"Nick what the fuck is wrong with you? I find out you tried to con me when you came into my room drunk off your ass and rambling like an idiot. With the same breath you also admit that you can't do it to me. How the fuck do you expect me to take that? So explain yourself before I leave now and let you fend for yourself."

Shit, he was hoping that's not what happened last night but it seemed he let the whole damn cat out of the bag.

"Yes I was trying to con you but Alice conning 101 states you can't con someone you have an attachment to. Damn it Alice I've never had this much of an issue with a con. Yea it was easy at first but then, then I saw who you are and I was drawn to you god damn it. I tried pushing it out of my mind but my feelings for you grew. Fuck, what a mess I'm in. I'd rather face the damn zombies."

Nick was sitting in a chair opposite to Alice his face in his hands sighing. Alice was quite in thought but Nick had walked up to her and softly rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Alice just sat there not moving.

"Alice I.. don't like the idea of you dying. Fuck, I don't what you to go to DC for that same reason. The idea of you being hurt makes me feel sick. I feel like a god damn idiot right now but Alice please forgive me. I'm sorry Ally."

Alice sighed and took his hand in hers. He felt her shake some; he wasn't sure if it was out of rage or if she was upset. He didn't want to push his luck. He got his answer when a tear ran down her cheek.

"I forgive you Nick. I do understand the magnitude of what you just told me and I'm the same damn way. I'm honestly not that pissed off, I'm just a bit hurt. Nick if you want to come with me you can but I'm sorry I need to go to DC. If I die then I die."

Nick felt relieved but then that feeling was back in the pit of his stomach. She was still going to go to hell. He wanted to push more on the subject but he just got out of the shit house, no point in jumping back in. Nick kneeled down to meet Alice at eye level and smirked his hand still on her cheek.

"Well I guess that means you're my bitch princess then, and that it's my job to protect you. Well if that's the case I should tell you I have spent some time in prison and I'm not legally allowed to carry a weapon in case you were worried."

Alice laughed some and rolled her eyes. Nick smirked more and rubbed her cheek bone softly.

"Wow you doing time, not that surprised. I bet a pretty boy like you became someone's bitch really fast."

Nick laughed some out of amusement. No one fucked with him in prison, in fact a lot of people were his bitch. He looked in her eyes then pulled her up into his arms and smirked more.

"You're still mine and I might as well make you mine."

Nick pressed his lips to hers holding her tightly trying to lead her to the bedroom playing with her pants but felt her hands move his away. Nick sighed realizing he just pushed his luck.

"No sex Nick, not yet. I'm still not happy with you so I'm not 'rewarding' you for it. Besides my wounds could still open back up and bleed. I was thinking of heading out today."

Nick sighed again but nodded. He was going to go for another kiss when there was a bang on the safe room door.

"Damn zombies have shitty timing."

Then Nick blinked hearing someone on the other side calling for help, a voice he knew all too well.

"Hey is anyone in there? We've got a man down and we've been runnin' for our lives for a while."

Nick jumped up quickly and opened the door seeing Coach, Rochelle and a bleeding Ellis. Alice tried to stop him but wasn't fast enough. Nick stood by to lead them in quickly and looked a bit worried.

"Nick, you're not dead? Never mind that shit just let us in."

Coach walked in quickly Rochelle following as she supported Ellis. Nick closed the door quickly seeing a horde of infected right behind them then turned to face the group.

"Nick what the hell are you doing? We don't know if they're infected."

Nick cut Alice off and turned to her after he secured the door.

"Alice this is my group, looks like they just saved us some time. Now don't you have a job to do Ally?"

Nick pointed to Ellis as the infected pounded on the door hissing and growling. Alice just looked around the room at the new faces as Ellis spoke up.

"Hey guys, it's nice we're all back together but I'm not feelin' so good. Them sons-a-bitches beat the shit out of me. Whoa, who's the girl Nick? Did you find yer self an angel too? God damn Nick we were worried about ya and here ya are."

Nick just ignored him as Alice walked over to Ellis running her eyes over his wounds.

"I'm just going to inspect your wounds kid but I need to take off your shirt. I'm trained as a doctor. It might hurt a bit."

Ellis nodded allowing Alice to take off his shirt. There were some deep gashes on his chest and stomach. She hummed to herself some as she pulled out her medical supplies and cleaned out the wounds.

"Hmm it just seems like some deep wounds. I'll need to stitch them up and wrap them but you'll be fine. There's a place for you to rest but we can't stay here for much longer. As for you Nick you better not pull that shit again. I've not been careful for you to put us both in danger. We got fucking lucky."

Rochelle was in the back laughing some as she watched.

"Nick you better introduce me to your 'angel.' I mean I'm happy we found another woman that's alive but I'd like to know her name."

"Whatever Ro. Anyway this is Alice, she saved my ass after that damn charger dragged me away. Ally the women is Rochelle, the big guy we call Coach and the annoying kid is Ellis."

Ellis rubbed the back of his head smiling some and laughed. Nick was already regretting letting the kid in.

"Well it's nice to meet ya Alice. Is it ok if I call ya Ally? Well shit Alice and Ellis rime."

Alice looked Ellis square in the eye and smirked then went back to her work.

"So this is Kiddie Land I see. Damn you we're right Nick he does act like a 5 year old with gun."

Ellis blinked and laughed some just as Nick expected. The kid could take an insult like a champ so Alice would have fun with him.

"Hey Kiddie Land is amazin' and I ain't no 5 year old Nick. Ally you already remind me of Nick but you're purty."

Nick looked at Ellis and growled some.

"Hey I'm a handsome man Ellis. Even a hick like you can see that."

"Well I hate ta disappoint ya Nick but I don't swing that way. You're ma bro, besides my heart belongs to that girl Zoey."

Nick sighed face palming. Rochelle put a hand on Ellis' shoulder.

"Sweety it might be a long time before you see her again. Besides we need to get to New Orleans. I'm sure she want to see you again but you need to take care of yourself."

While everyone was bantering Coach had unrolled his map and Rochelle was looking over the map with him, it seemed to have more marks on it then he remembered but he was back with them. He looked over to Alice and she was digging in her medical bag.

"Ok Ellis I need to stitch you up. I don't have anything to numb the pain so you'll have to bear with me."

"Well alright Ally. It'll hurt like a son-of-a-bitch but I thank you for healin' me like this."

Alice smiled some and started to gently stitch him up. Ellis gasped and grunted but took the pain. After some time Alice tied off the last stitch and stood up pulling out gauze to wrap the wounds.

"There. I'll check them in a few hours but you should be fine Ellis. I'd normally say we should say here for a few days but after the infected wander off we should head out. I'll stay back with Ellis to make sure he'll be ok. Once we find a safe house I'll stay for a few days then I'm heading out."

"Wha', where you going Ally? Can't ya come with us? I mean you saved Nick and fixed me up. We could use ya."

"I have my reasons Ellis. I think we should eat and get some rest though. I'll give the infected a few hours before we can head out."

Alice took a cigarette out and handed one to Nick and light hers. She then pulled out some cans and her generator going to hook it up to the oven in the kitchen to start cooking after she was done smoking.

"I don't feel like one right now Ally but thinks. I'll just save it."

Alice just shrugged and tuned around. Rochelle watched Alice then looked at Nick waving for him and Ellis to come over.

"I know that woman, we interviewed her at WTTQ for a story on the infection. She works for CEDA. Hell she was one of the scientists on the front lines researching the Green Flu. So why is she here and not with CEDA?"

Ellis perked up and looked at Alice.

"Really? Man this reminds me of the time my buddy Keith met this women at a bar. She wasn't a scientist or nothin' but she was on the news a few days ago for.."

"Ellis is it really the time for this?"

"Ok Nick. Sorry."

"Anyway I don't know. All I know is she has a damn death wish and is heading to DC for some damn reason."

"That's a suicide mission. She can't go there. God damn it Nick she'll be a zombie burger in a matter of days. What I wouldn' give for a burger right now."

Before anyone could say anything else Alice walked over with bowls of rice and baked beans over it.

"It's not much but it's food."

Everyone took a bowl and at quietly. It seemed the four of them were thinking over Alice and her working for CEDA. It blew Nick's mind why she wanted to go to DC but he was going to stop her.

"God damn, this is one of the best things I've had in ages. Shit Alice you can cook."

Coach give Alice a pat on the shoulder and put his bowl down, the others were in agreement but Nick just sat there silent.

"I'm heading to bed for the time being. Wake me up when you're ready to leave Ally."

Before Alice or anyone else could ask what was wrong Nick was gone. He walked into the room and looked at the bottle of booze tempted to drink the rest of it be remembered what happened last time. Instead he got in bed resting his head on the old pillow. He didn't want to talk to them about Alice wanting to leave and didn't want to hear them ask her about it. Nick just wanted to be alone right now.


End file.
